


A Present from Paris

by plalligator, SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Corsetry, Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/pseuds/plalligator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: Richard has always wanted to spoil David. When they start their travels in Paris he plans ahead to order a few very intimate gifts for his lover.





	A Present from Paris

**Author's Note:**

> While I didn't commission this fanart specifically to illustrate this fic, I did get [(nsfw full frontal) Cyprian in lingerie](http://serenadestrong.tumblr.com/post/160620580129/a-commission-i-got-by-bsabo-of-cyprian-from-kj) from the talented Britt Sabo! I love the art and it goes very well with the fic.

In Paris they took a rather old fashioned set of rooms in a house built at least a century ago, not far from the Seine and the Place Louis XV. Paris was dirtier and smellier than Richard remembered from his younger days. Whether that was the recent unrest or his being more accustomed to life in the comforts of London he couldn’t say. Truth be told, were he on his own he would have cut his tour short and returned to London as soon as possible. Except he wasn't on his own and David had been persuaded to accept a very simple but very expensive set of clothing worthy of any lord, and in Paris no one knew who they were. Unlike London, here they could walk down the street arm in arm without a second glance from anyone. Any amount of creaking staircases and smelly alleys was worth that. 

Their first morning in Paris was delightful. They woke up in bed together, gently and easily late in the morning. David got up to open the shutters and let a little light in through the gaps in the drapes, then came back to bed for a round of half-awake lovemaking and a nap. At some point they rang for breakfast and the fixings for tea. They were brought a basket of rich, flaky pastries and Richard sat luxuriating in bed, getting crumbs all over the counterpane while David made the tea himself, just as perfectly as he always did.

It felt very much like a honeymoon, and Richard enjoyed every minute of it. 

In the afternoon they went shopping for Richard. David was itching to see what he could do with the latest fashions on Richard’s frame and Richard was itching to indulge him. Neither of them spoke French but the middle aged proprietor of the fashion house David had decided to try first spoke excellent English, as he had a reasonable business from gentlemen from across the Channel. It was a very productive meeting, although Richard did try to insist on buying David another suit from the establishment and was subsequently firmly refused. Even in Paris David preferred his unobtrusive brown coat and serviceable breeches, and unless Richard had plans for a private box at the opera they could go most places without the need for finery. It was a very good start on their travels in any case. 

The second day started much as the first, with an indulgent breakfast and a perfect cup of tea. After breakfast and the simple pleasure of being dressed by David, Richard fussed around for a bit trying to avoid what he had to do next, which was lie. They had no plans, as such, for the rest of the day, but he had an errand he had to run and he couldn’t have David around while he did it.

“I’m very sorry not to have mentioned it before now David,” he finally said, into the silence, “but I must go on a few calls today for Peter and Eustacia,” Richard said. “When I told them I meant to travel they gave me a few personal matters to pass along.” He said all this into the mirror, staring at his buttons, as he didn’t think he could meet David’s eye. 

“I see,” David said. “And shall I come with you?”

“No, no that won’t be necessary,” Richard said, too hastily. He risked a glance at his valet and could see at once that David didn’t believe a word of it, but still trusted that whatever he was up to was worth the misdirection. Richard hoped to God it was, because he had already been through excruciating embarrassment just to get the name and direction of the establishment he meant to patronize. 

He gave a hopeful smile, and watched as David slipped into the still face of a perfect valet. “Then I will find something to occupy myself,” he said. “If you’re not in need of anything else, my lord— ?” he trailed off, looking to Richard for direction.

Richard shook his head. “That will be all for now, thank you Cyprian.” He looked at David, hoping he understood that his obvious desire for solitude had nothing to do with David — or well, it did, but the whole point was it going to be a surprise. Richard’s heart unclenched a little when his valet gave a small private smile and little bow as he left the room.

Once he was fairly sure David wasn’t following him Richard hailed a cab and gave them an address a few streets away from his final destination. He’d been assured several times shop he’d been directed to was absolutely discreet but he didn’t feel like pushing his luck by being dropped off at their front door.

Over a month ago, when they were first planning their travels, Richard had been trying to think of a suitable present for Cyprian, one that would be both worthy of his lover and not an insult to his valet. For some time he had considered a watch, which one could inscribe and which was reminiscent of jewelry without being as completely foolish as Harry and Julius’s earrings. A watch would have been wasted though, as David didn’t wear one while valeting, and wouldn’t wear a nice one while out drinking in the kinds of disreputable taverns he used to conduct the business that Richard still only half knew about.

Then he’d thought, if his lover were a woman and he was going to France, he might very well find a discreet establishment to buy something very expensive in silk and lace, the sort of clothing that never left the bedroom. He'd dismissed it out of hand with a mild pang of regret. Not because he loved a man, but only because it was that much more complicated to show it than if he loved a woman. But after a throw-away comment made about some of the men who were paid for their time at Millay’s he thought, why couldn’t he do something like that for his lover anyway, irregardless of sex?

Of course in the normal way of these things once he'd decided on something he would ask Cyprian to arrange it, but in this case then it wouldn’t be much of a gift. This proved a challenge. Richard found it was troublesome to keep secrets from the man who engineered your life, but he was determined to do so, and thus after a private dinner one night, before going up to bed, Richard had approached Dom. 

“Dominic,” he’d said. “I wonder if I might ask you a question of some delicacy.”

Dominic gave him a concerned look. “Is anything wrong? I trust everything is well between you and Cyprian,” he asked.

“Yes, very well,” Richard said somewhat awkwardly. “That is, you remember when you served as go-between for us and Quex’s.”

“Of course,” Dom said.

“I was hoping I could ask some questions, I’m not sure to whom. Zoë I suppose, or Shakespeare, without letting Cyprian know I’ve done so. Could you arrange that for me?”

“I’m sure I could,” said Dom, “But is it really a matter Cyprian can’t help you with? You haven’t got another lover have you?” 

“No! Don’t be absurd," Richard retorted. He had never considered it and the thought now made him shiver. Were he jilted, Cyprian would likely burn Richard's life to the ground. "I only want to buy a present for David in Paris and I haven’t the least idea where one would get such a thing as I’m looking for.”

“Such a thing as what, Richard. I really must know if I’m to be your go-between on this or I won’t be able to arrange anything.”

He hadn’t really thought it all through in detail yet, he only had a vague idea of the sort of thing he might be looking for, but he tried to explain to Dom what he wanted. “I merely thought, well, if David were a woman I might get him something to wear in the bedroom. Lace and all that. And then well, I don’t remember who mentioned it, but you know the men at Millay’s who dress as women.”

Dominic nodded, looking increasingly confused. 

“I don’t want to dress David up as such, but I thought, surely if one spends enough money one could have discreet bedroom lace — things, made up for one’s man just as well as for one’s woman, and perhaps someone at Millay’s may know where one has that done."

He had finished in embarrassed agony, waiting for Dom’s reaction. Dominic had stared for a long moment, turning this over in his mind. Richard thought back to their years of misunderstandings over Dominic’s first confession to him, the things he wanted. Surely Dominic, of all his friends, would understand him now.

“I’m not sure if Zoë or anyone else at Millay's has connections in Paris but I’ll see what can be done,” Dom had promised, and clapped him on the arm with sincere understanding. Richard had fairly collapsed with relief. 

Zoë had met with him at Quex’s a week later, with the name of a shop.

“I’ve never been to Paris, my lord,” she told him. “And I don’t know the owner myself, but I’ve seen their work, and very fine it is, sir, plus it’s a wonder anyone knows the name of the shop they’re so discreet.” 

He thanked her profusely and told himself he must ask David to send her a suitable thank-you once the surprise was revealed. The measurements for the garment to be ordered were easy, he got those from Mr. Cheney, who’d made David’s new suit. Feeling very clever about the deception he sent an order to the Parisian atelier at once, along with the assurance he would pay any extra fees necessary for the work to be done by the time they arrived in the city. He also, after some thought, added a second item to the order. Something David had mentioned once as enjoying, that he thought they might try together.

When the cab dropped him off Richard forced back the unnatural urge to hunch his shoulders and attempt to appear unobtrusive. Lord Richard Vane was not someone who skulked. He walked boldly where he wished to go and was never ashamed of it, because he never did shameful things. This errand, too, was nothing to be ashamed of, or at least, no one on the street who might pass him had the least idea who he was or what he was there to do, which would have to amount to the same thing. He strode down the avenue toward the address he’d been given. 

The shop, when he found it, was discreet indeed. It appeared to be a private residence, with a small nameplate by the bell-pull that read “Madame Rêverie”. When he rang, a young man in black livery opened the door a very small amount, and asked him something in French. 

“It’s Cyprian,” Richard said, hoping that he was asking for a name. He’d been too cautious to send the order under his own, no matter how discreet the business. That seemed to work in any case, the young man opened the door and waved him inside and upstairs. 

Upstairs opened into a single room that looked like a shop had set up inside a very well appointed brothel. Everything was swathed in red velvet and silks from the walls to the windows, with highlights of gilt around mirrors and on candelabra. There was an ornate couch in plush red velvet to one side with matching chairs set around a small table, and to the other, a polished wood counter as might be found in any shop in London. The only nod to the establishment’s business were bolts of silk in different colors behind the counter.

The liveried servant had left Richard on his own and returned to the door, so he waited a moment, absorbing his surroundings, before a young man between twenty and thirty slipped out of a concealed door behind the counter and “ahem”ed very politely to get his attention. At least, he assumed it was a man. He was wearing pantaloons in any case, but his coat was cut with quite a generous flare over the hips, more like a lady’s riding coat than a man’s jacket, and his – or her? – cheeks were completely hairless under long-lashed eyes. Her – his – Richard decided it must be a man because he could not countenance taking what he had come to purchase from a young lady – his face was very beautiful, and Richard found himself staring for a moment when he smiled. 

“I'm here for the order for Cyprian,” Richard said, hoping they spoke English. His school-room French was rusty to say the least. “I sent the order from London.”

“Of course monsieur,” the shopkeeper said, his musical voice heavily accented but perfectly comprehensible. He slipped back through the door, and returned a moment later with two boxes, one large one made of heavy paper and a small one in wood, hinged and about the same size and shape as a box one might keep a pistol in. “Un corset for monsieur,” the shopkeep said, opening the first box. Inside, swathed in tissue paper, was a set of stays in pale blue silk, heavily embroidered and laced up the back. It looked like something from a young lady’s trousseau. Richard nodded in acknowledgment. “And un godemichet.” The second box opened to reveal a lining of the same blue silk, and cradled within it a piece of ivory, about eight inches long and carved to look like a man’s member, from glans all the way to testes. “Yes, very good,” said Richard after a pause, feeling his approval was needed.

He handed over a large sum and took the packages in return, feeling unusually nervous as he left the establishment. He was unused to carrying his own parcels, for one thing; that alone seemed to indicate to any and all passers by that he was up to something. He knew consciously no one on the street knew what he held; his own sweaty brow and shifting eyes were a more obvious sign of illicit dealings than the plain boxes. But even when he had attained the relative privacy of a cab back to his lodgings he felt sure someone would know what he held in his lap and he couldn’t shake the vision of being accosted by highwaymen, demanding he open the boxes and show them what he had bought.

He made it back to their lodgings unaccosted, hastened up the stairs in the hopes of avoiding being seen by servants and went through into the bedroom, where he put the boxes down on a chair. David walked through barely a minute later, his attention immediately going to the boxes Richard had set down.

“Did your visits end in shopping?” David asked. 

“Yes,” Richard said. “In a way.” He couldn’t help looking a bit guilty every time he glanced over at them, thinking about what was inside. He had originally intended to present them to David after dinner, before they retired for the night. He wasn’t sure if it was too hopeful to think they might put one or both to use as soon as they were opened. On the other hand, they had no appointments today and if the presents were…inspiring…there was no reason they couldn’t use them right now.

“I have a confession,” Richard said. 

“Please, tell me,” David said. 

“I lied about the calls this morning.”

“Mm,” David agreed. “I can only imagine to some nefarious purpose, which you are about to confess?”

“Most nefarious,” Richard said. “I’ve bought you a present.” He held his breath, hoping he hadn’t inadvertently offended his lover as he’d done too many times already. To his relief David smiled, though it was a more tentative look than Richard was used to seeing. Richard gestured him over to the small table and chairs where he’d set his presents and gave David the larger box. 

“That one’s for you,” he said. “The other, I’m not sure. Both of us, I suppose, or you can decide.”

“I’m more intrigued by the minute,” David said, and opened his box. 

Richard watched anxiously as he pulled the corset out of its paper. The pale silk looked a more vibrant blue next to his pale skin and bright red hair. David turned it around, considering it from all sides and then looked at Richard.

“I’m not quite sure what to think,” he said hesitantly. “It’s very fine work.”

“I would offer you jewels if I could,” Richard blurted out. “I wish I could present you at court, and drape you in silks, and ride with you through Hyde Park just so everyone would know you’re mine. And I can’t, and you wouldn’t want me to even if I could, but I thought I could get you this anyway. Something private, that no one else will ever see. Just to spoil you, for my sake.” 

Richard couldn’t see David’s face clearly and he worried for a long, agonizing moment that he’d made a mistake. Then David’s shoulders started shaking and a laugh bubbled out despite his obvious efforts to contain it.

“David don’t laugh,” Richard begged. “You can’t imagine what I went through to get that without you knowing. I had to ask Dominic for help, it was awful.”

David laughed some more, then composed himself enough to lean over and kiss him on the cheek. “It’s lovely, and I will put it on at once so you can see how well it fits.” 

Richard sighed with relief and pulled him in for a long embrace, one hand tight on David’s back while the other ran through his hair. “I’m so glad,” he said. They got lost in each other for a few moments, kissing gently and without intent, until David reminded Richard of the second box. 

“Yes, that,” Richard said, hoping he wasn’t blushing. He let go of David and took up the box, handing it over to be opened. 

“Oh,” said David when he saw what was inside. “This is very fine work indeed.” He stroked a finger down the smooth ivory and grinned his clever, sharp-toothed grin. “Yes I think we can find a very good use to put this toward. Did you mean it when you said it was for either of us?”

Richard swallowed, hard. "I put myself in your capable hands," he said, and thrilled at David's grin.

The gifts did prove inspiring. As soon as they could manage it, Richard was undressed and on his back on the large bed. David was naked except for the corset, which Richard had laced with careful, nervous fingers. The silk brushed below his nipples and the shoulder straps hung coquettishly off his shoulders. He straddled Richard's broad chest, giving the other man an unparalleled view of his hard member and the red hair that trailed down around it from his navel.

"What do you think?" David asked. "Does it suit?"

"It suits you very well," Richard managed to get out. David looked like an Incubus, a dream sent from below to tempt him and Richard couldn't wait to give in. He circled the base of David's cock with one hand, tangling his fingers in the curls there before stroking long and slow from root to tip. David hummed in pleasure, pushing his hips forward as Richard stroked back down his length. He would never get enough of the feel of David's cock in his hand.

Richard wet his lips. "Shall I suck you?" he asked. 

"Tempting, but no," David replied. He leaned over to grab the dildo he'd left nearby on the bed and held it to Richard's lips. "I want your mouth on this tonight. Get it nice and wet for me." 

Richard parted his lips, heart pounding, and covered the tip of the dildo with lips and tongue. He heard David sigh and the dildo was pushed gently farther in, making him open his mouth to suck on it properly. It was a strange sensation, cold compared to the blood-hot length of David's cock, and the surface was unusually smooth and unyielding. He watched David stroke himself as he played with the toy in Richard's mouth and Richard's pulse jumped as he thought about what he must look like from the other's perspective, watching him suck cock while he was pinned to the bed.

David kept him there for some time, murmuring occasional sweet nothings of how fine Richard looked like this. When he deemed the dildo sufficiently slicked David withdrew it before moving down until he was kneeling between Richard's spread legs. He nestled the tip of the dildo against Richard's hole and pushed, too gently to penetrate him, wanting to tease. 

"You know," he said conversationally. "For some time after I joined your household I used to fuck myself with one of these and imagine it was your cock inside me."

"God," Richard swore with feeling at the image that presented, David in his spartan attic room with his legs spread and a thick godemichet stuffed inside him. He was brought out of his daydream as David pushed the ivory member until the carved crown slid past Richards resistance. Richard moaned at the sensation. It couldn't have been much wider than David's cock but it felt so much bigger when he clenched down and it didn't give at all. 

"Of course," David continued, "I couldn't afford something as nice as this one. Mine was plain wood; eventually the varnish chipped and I had to abandon it for fear of a splinter." He drew the toy back a tiny amount before easing it deeper, angled just right to draw another moan out of his lover as it slid over that certain spot inside him. David grinned at the reaction, knowing very well the different sort of intensity the pressure of a firm toy could provide and stroked again, matching the movement of the dildo with a skilled hand on Richard's cock,

"So, do you like it?" he asked. He pushed the toy all the way in to its ivory testes, then gently fucked it in and out with smooth, short motions that sent bursts of pleasure through Richard's body.

"I like it very much," Richard gasped, trailing off into a small noise of pleasure as David pressed the godemichet somewhere delightful. It was not quite like being fucked by David himself but he still felt almost unbearably connected to the other man as he was fucked by proxy. 

"I'm glad," David said. He switched from stroking Richard's cock to stroking his own, spreading the precum beading at the tip down his length. He let go of the godemichet to reach for the oil, and Richard assumed then that he would remove the godemichet and fuck him and relaxed as he waited for David's cock. He watched as David tipped a few drops out onto his fingers, careful of his silk stays, but it took him a moment to realize David had reached behind himself to finger his own hole rather than using the oil to slick his cock for Richard. 

"David, what are you—"

"Hush." He let his eyes close in pleasure as he eased a second finger inside himself. "I think you'll like it this way, I certainly like it," he said. Tipping some more oil into his fingers he slicked Richard's cock, pumping him, letting Richard thrust into his fist. The flex of his hips as he pushed into David's hand made the dildo move and rub inside him, adding to his pleasure and driving him to thrust faster. 

When Richard had enough of the teasing and was threatening to spend, David positioned himself over the other's cock and, holding it steady, started to lower himself down. Richard, wound to the sticking point and no longer content to let David set the pace, grabbed his silk-covered waist and thrust hard into him, burying himself in to the hilt.

"Fuck!" Richard said with feeling. With David on his cock and the godemichet buried deep he felt thoroughly claimed, inside and out in a way he'd never felt all at once before. "Ride me," he gasped, urging David on with a tug on his hips. David obliged, planting his hands to either side of Richard's head and setting a punishing pace.

Richard knew he wouldn't last. He got one hand on David's cock and let the other wander, caressing the expensive French lace his lover was wearing. 

"You look like a dream," he said. "My wildest fantasy come to life." 

“I should be the one saying that, my lord—Richard,” said David breathlessly. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this? How jealous I was thinking that some other man might get to take your cock like this?” He punctuated this last with a roll of his hips. “My only consolation knowing I could not have you was knowing that there was no one else.” 

“No one,” agreed Richard fervently. “Only you, every night when I took myself in hand—”

David huffed out a laugh.

“And I in my chamber, doing the same,” he said. “How foolish of us both.” 

"Nothing I ever imagined could hold a candle to this," Richard said softly, and David leaned down to kiss him because he couldn't find words for how much he felt the same.

Richard wrapped his arms around David, holding him close and urging him to rut faster. David moved as much as he could, hitching his hips in tight little circles as he laid open mouthed kisses anywhere he could reach. Like this his cock was pinned between their bodies and the pleasure built quickly as it slid between silk and skin. 

"I'm going to spend," he warned Richard, who only held him tighter. 

"I'll ruin the silk," David said, sounding pained he was so close.

"I'll buy you another," Richard said, his own voice tense. "I'll buy you more—God," he broke off, his grip so hard David thought it might bruise as he started to come. David buried his face in the crook of Richard's neck, inhaling the sweaty, musky scent of him and with another sharp pump of his hips he was following his lover over the edge, spending hot between their bellies. 

When at last they moved apart it was obvious the corset was indeed ruined, a dark stain streaked up the front. Richard rubbed at it, perversely enjoying David wearing the evidence of their lovemaking. He looked utterly debauched, red hair in disarray and the stays pulling slightly askew as he reached between Richard's thighs and gently removed the dildo. He kissed Richard's hip as he did so, then moved back up the bed to kiss him properly on the mouth. 

"I love you," Richard said when they pulled apart, because he did, and he still couldn't believe some days that he could say that and have the sentiment returned.

"And I you," David replied easily. "No matter what I'm wearing, be it livery or silk, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Historic Erotica Corner! Today we are learning about dildos! 
> 
> Both dildo and godemichet (with various spellings) are contemporary words for a phallic sex toy but godemichet is French and thus probably a more polite euphemism.
> 
> Dildos were most often made of wood, leather, ivory, or some combination such as wood with a leather sleeve, or ivory with a wooden handle. I search around for any extant examples of early 19th century dildos and found a few great hits (these are all not safe for work if your work doesn't want you looking at pictures of things that look like penises)
> 
> my favorite, two late 18th century dildos from London in their own travel case  
> [London traveling dildos](http://mikerendell.com/street-cries-of-old-london-who-will-buy-my-dildo/)  
> Purportedly a 19th centure Japanese ivory dildo but the tumblr does not provide a source for this info  
> [Ivory dildo](http://mantiquesmodern.tumblr.com/post/41362814173/ever-wonder-what-a-19th-century-japanese-ivory)  
> A little scrimshaw penis, possibly decorative  
> [Scrimshaw dildo](http://highholidayporn.com/post/118279392158/a-19th-century-walrus-tooth-dildo-with-drawing)  
> And from the British museum, a Japanese sex toy catalog, apparently consistent with some tortoiseshell sex toys in the museum's collection  
> [Japanese dildo catalog](http://www.britishmuseum.org/research/publications/online_research_catalogues/search_object_details.aspx?objectid=3509620&partid=1&numpages=10&output=Terms/!!/OR/!!/16285/!//!/shunga/!//!!//!!!/&orig=/research/online_research_catalogues/russian_icons/catalogue_of_russian_icons/advanced_search.aspx&currentPage=7)
> 
> None of these pages mention the possibility that men were using dildos but I have no doubt that some of them were, no matter what era we're talking about.
> 
> edit: so I'm re-reading the series and I'm ASHAMED to realize in the series they use "consolateur", a term used because the dildo was said to "console" women whose husbands were away. I stand by "godemichet" being in use at that time and I'm not going to edit the fic but I'm kicking myself for not realizing there was in-series dildo use when we were writing the fic!


End file.
